


End of All Infinity

by j_alfie



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League Beyond (Comics), Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: Crime Syndicate of America, Episode: s02e11-12 A Better World, Justice Lords, Lord Batman is dead, M/M, Multiverse, Nihilism, Post-Episode: s02e11-12 A Better World
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接两个地球的危机剧情，夜枭被传送到领主宇宙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of All Infinity

面对他的问题，托马斯沉默了一会。

他并非是在思考答案，他那颗非常人所能及的大脑里为一切都储备了几百条应对方案，对一个问题回答是或否全凭心情，由之引发的追问往往也都是正中下怀。他给超人讲过那套平行宇宙理论，而他自己却恰好像个例外——如果宇宙会因选择而产生，那么小托马斯·韦恩或许是所有宇宙的凝合。

「既然一切选择全无意义，你为什么还不去死」是超人的问题，他耐心地等待着对方为他精挑细选出一套说辞。

“因为，”托马斯掀开被单翻身下床，脚踩进靴子里。那是卡尔能找到的最早的一套制服，那时他们刚刚成为正义领主，蝙蝠侠的装束由黑色改为灰色。

他穿上布鲁斯的衣服再适合不过，他们有着一模一样的身形，以及血亲兄弟的相似容貌。他第一次戴上蝙蝠头罩之时连卡尔都倍感震惊，他甚至可以将他推出去向世人宣称那个反叛的领主并未战死，他甚至可以自导自演一出和解共治的戏码——前提是他能完全控制这个韦恩。

而托马斯从一开始就不在他的掌控之内。他的到来完全是个意外。卡尔检测到南极一个空间隧道，并在赶去的途中发现那出现了一颗炸弹，最高警戒级别。卡尔在爆炸之前将它丢到安全距离以外，等他回到原点时，那个罪魁祸首甚至还没说完一句话。

「无所谓。」他说。他没在说谎，他的心跳听起来非常平缓，或许还有些熟悉。卡尔愤怒地将他推开数米，在直直地撞上冻土、肋骨骨折之后，那人终于显露出一丝惊讶。

卡尔也是。

他没想到那人的头盔并没有防透视装置，那张脸让他停住了脚步。

「我还真是逃不开你，肯特男孩。」打扮得像个断翅猫头鹰的人自在地向后仰躺，并为肋骨的疼痛呻吟了几声。

紧身衣啪地拍在肉体上，托马斯穿好了衣服。他故意发出这样的声音，又故意朝着卡尔走过来。现在他全身上下只有手和头露在外面，卡尔越看他，越能看出他与另一个人的不同。

“因为我能活着的每一天，你没有杀死我，世界没有毁灭，”他把手臂环过卡尔的脖子，温热的手指摩挲着耳垂，“都是因为另一个宇宙的我在这一天死了。为了不让自己白白死掉，我得安静等着轮到我。”

他微笑的时候眼里也带着笑意，布鲁斯却不会。

“或者你也可以认为我每一天都是为了活着和你在一起，肯特男孩。”托马斯凑过来吻他，卡尔本想推开，但他没有。托马斯知道他早已不再珍视这个人类名字，然而他恐怕更明白的是，卡尔因为一些原因和一些人而留恋那段时光。

托马斯轻轻嗫咬着卡尔的嘴唇，在这天选择了与他亲密一些，因为他知道总有一个地球上他依然对超人冷眼相待。他们的床事不总是热烈的，但偶尔会像这样，托马斯决定偷一点懒，让自己沉沦于欲望而非智性的快感。

卡尔更重地回吻，他们离得太近，他只看得到托马斯的眼睛。他的手覆在那具躯体上，腿探入那双腿之间。托马斯的大脑开始释放愉悦的信息素了，卡尔张开感官，人类眨眼的声音在他耳边呼啸，内脏搅动的血味弥漫开来。

他 _爱_ 这个。和神女的两次婚姻几乎使他忘记了*，托马斯的出现则刚刚好。

作为伴侣，托马斯好极了。他对世界毫无感知，无意对卡尔指手画脚，甚至从不与他辩论。起初卡尔还用瞭望塔系统对他进行监控，直到他意识到托马斯没有秘密。

托马斯什么都没有。

托马斯穿上布鲁斯的衣服就像量身定做。

他扔掉属于夜枭的甲衣就像丢弃旧玩具，听话地穿着卡尔给他的那些蝙蝠制服，甚至还有几套西装。托马斯从未过问原因，他或许推断出了布鲁斯（曾经）的存在，或许不，但那都无所谓。

一个未曾早夭的兄弟不会改变什么，毕竟按照他的逻辑，他会有成千上百的兄弟姐妹四散在星辰角落。这理论的正面令人心生宽慰，反面则是绝望。这些可能性将永不相遇，又如何自证可能？

卡尔试过。他想要在所有那些宇宙中找出特定的一个，为此他亲自修好布鲁斯留下的隧道机器，去到过许多个地球。然而如果理论正确，新宇宙产生的速度大大超出他搜索的速度，一切都是徒劳的。

卡尔想过将托马斯加入到这件事中来，而那意味着带他到蝙蝠洞，所以必须等到万不得已。

“不可能。”托马斯，穿着布鲁斯的条纹西装，这样说道。

卡尔放下了汤匙，看着他轻松地切开牛排，咀嚼，吞下，随后继续说：“你不可能找得到，它们是无限的。你会在一整片玉米地里找出一只蚂蚁吗？”他说话时恶劣地用叉子戳着肉块，挤压出更多血水。紧接着他盘中的食物烧成了灰，叉子化为一滩银水。

“你呢？”卡尔说。

托马斯站起身走到卡尔面前，拿走了他的汤。

利用蝙蝠洞里的系统，托马斯写出一套算法，用以测算出全部含有正义领主的现实。当他为卡尔投射出结果，站在所有地球中央的人明白这个韦恩再一次说对了。其结果为无穷。

“而且时刻增长。”托马斯伸出手抓起其中一个，将它抛向半空。

“如果我们设置一个节点，就在他死的那一秒……”卡尔穿过投影，那些亮光的球体消失了。他其实知道自己的假设有多可笑，分割无穷只能得到无穷，它是它自己的问题和答案。卡尔觉得疲惫，这些无尽反复的计算让他很累了。

“没用的，超人。”托马斯看着白色的披风在自己脚边匍匐，热度从脚踝爬上小腿，最终栖息在膝盖以上。卡尔的头颅在他腿上安歇，托马斯不再说话。他此时有许多种选择。他可以告诉他，只要他有一次去救布鲁斯，那人就会再死上千万次；他也可以告诉他，只有他的布鲁斯死了，才使得无穷的他活着；又或者，只是或者……

他，超人，能从一万种颤抖中分辨出心跳的变化吗？

干涸的声带摩擦着，挤出一个干涸许久的名字：“克拉克……”

**Author's Note:**

> *参见Justice League Beyond 2.0漫画，领主超人在领主神奇女侠死后又与主世界神奇女侠政治联姻


End file.
